Dark Days
by LadyCrazyMonkeyPants
Summary: Queen Beryl rules the earth. And Sailor Moon dead? Dearien and the scout are in hiding. Two strangers show up, but are they really strangers?complete
1. Sailor Moon falls

Summery: Queen Beryl has taken over. Sailor moon is dead? Darien and the rest of the scouts are hiding. What happen when two strangers appear, but are they really strangers?

I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon and friends, but I do own the plot and my cardboard box that I live in.

Chapter 1

Flashback

The Sailor Scout were laying on the ground watching helplessly as Sailor Moon fight Queen Beryl. They were not ready for the attack, they were still learning how to use their power. Darien was fighting monsters, but they were over whelming him. When Queen Beryl came to Earth, the Sailor Scouts had to transform in front of their friends, families, and a whole lot of strangers. But the Scouts were quickly lost their strength after getting only halfway through the swarm of monsters.

As they watched queen Beryl shoot a dark beam of light at Sailor Moon. Luna's shout to doge to the right came to late and Sailor Moon fell from the building that she was standing on and hit the ground. Queen Beryl saw that Sailor moon laid dead on the ground, she created a dark bubble and sent the body of Sailor Moon to float in space for eternity. The Sailor Scouts were in shock and Darien had stopped fighting along with the monsters watched her body leave.

2 Years Later

In a small house outside of Tokyo, Darien and Sailor Scouts sat talking.

"I can't believe that it has been over two years since we lost Serena." states Amy.

"I know that was the worst thing I have seen in my years." cried Luna, "I wished I was never so hard on her."

"Luna stop it. There is nothing we can change. Now why I called here, I have been sensing a strong power, and I think Queen Beryl senses it too. She has twice the number of soldiers then normal." said Raye

"What do you think it is?" asked Darien

"This might sound strange but it feels familiar. But I can't tell you who it is. But this is a powerful person and lets hop that they are on out side."

"Anyone with power that hates queen Beryl is welcome here with us." said Lita

"I'm tired of sitting here in this place, lets get some fresh air." complains Mina

"I agree this is not what Serena would have wanted us to do. She would like as to have some fun." said Amy

"Let's go get some thing to eat." said Darien

They leave and go to the diner that Serena use to go to all the time. When they got there tyhey saw two strange girls, sitting at a table. They wore sunglasses and had hoods pulled down over heir heads. They were whispering in a strange language that they didn't know. When they sat down both of the stragers looked up at them. They seem to be seeing if they were a threat. After a minute they went back to talking. That is when Marvin and Molly joined them, they were planning to get married, but Molly was still really depressed about the loss of Serena.

"Who are they, Marvin?" asked Darien

"No one knows. They showed this morning wearing cloaks that don't even show the bottom of their shoes. We can't tell you what side their on or what the color of their hair is. They just appeared this morning, every time someone comes one of them looks up, but you are the first to get both of their attentions. But we can say because of their voices when they order that they are female."

"That is odd." states Luna

Their food arrives and they begin to discuss other things. After about an hour a group of seven monsters come in and walk up to the group.

"Well, look what we have here. We have the Sailor brats and friends. Queen Beryl has some questions to ask you."

"We know nothing." states Raye

"We will see about that."

While they were being tied up, one of the monster saw the strangers. She walked over.

"I hope you relies that we don't like strangers around here. They seem to always cause trouble, and Queen Beryl dose not like trouble."

The strangers both stand up and one gets right in the monsters face and the other stand right behind the first.

"Queen Beryl must not like you lot then."

The stranger moved her head and the monster saw something.

"It can't be you're…."

A silver light shot though the monster, after a second the monster was a pile of dust on the floor. The rest of the monster started after them but they faded out after a mocking bow to the Sailor Scouts.

They were lead to what use to e the park. But now under Queen Beryl's rule it was a place were people were hung and interrogated in front of a crowd. They were lead to the stage were the noose was. When they got there they found Serena's family there too. The bells stared ringing, calling people to the park. In fifteen minutes the park as full of people, when they saw who was on the stage they were shocked. The only heroes left were about to die. When Queen Beryl arrived she sat in a throne at the top of a tower. The throne was built for her comfort, so she was comfortable while she watched people hang. Then she whispered in to her head general's ear. He stood up and faced the crowd. He was about to tell who was the first to die.

"The Queen wishes that the first victim to be Sailor Moon's brother."


	2. The Crazy

_Chapter 2_

Now a part that I forgot to tell is that the general that works for Queen Beryl is not on of the four. You will find out what happen to Jadeite, Neflyte, Zoycite, Malachite.

Also Sailor Moon was sixteen during the great battle, so now she should be eighteen.

And finally the other scouts don't know that Serena is the Moon Princess.

A ugly monster walked over and grabbed Sammy. It walked him over and put a noose around his neck. Serena's mother was crying hard. The monster walked over to the leader to drop the trap door when a voice yelled to stop. Everyone turned to see a girl jump on to the stage. Her black hair was put up in a pony tail and she wore a black tank top and around her arm wrapped a red dragon. Her pants were black with hot pink stripes up the side and metal links that ran up the side with the stripes.

"What is the meaning of this?" cried Queen Beryl

"Please Queen Beryl, forgive me, I'm here to make him look better. Do you want to be known for hanging a dirty smelly kid? No you don't, it makes you look weak, but give me a second and will look better and that way watching him drop will not be all that bad."

"Okay. What is your name?"

"I go by many names, but my friends call me Squeaky SqueakedSqueaken." (People laugh at her name.)

"Is that really your name?"

"No, but like I said that is what my friends called me."

"Okay Squeaky your job is…"

"It's Squeaky SqueakedSqueaken your majesty, Squeaky is my dog."

"Is your dog here?"

"No."

"Then it is Squeaky."

"Okay."

During this whole conversation Darien and the other scouts noticed that she seemed twitch a lot.

"Your job Squeaky is to clean him up, but make it quick."

"Okay."

She snapped her fingers and he was clean and was looking good.

"All done."

"Great that was so fast. Now Squeaky let's play a game."

"What kinda game?"

"A very simple game. We put the noose around your neck, and ask you simple questions and at the end we hang you. Do you want to play?"

"Sure, lets play."

She went over took the rope off Sammy and put it around her neck.

"Is your real name Squeaky SqueakedSqueaken?"

"No."

"Is your real name Dark Moon, the twin sister to Princess Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom?"

"Yes."

Everyone gasped; they all knew the legend that only the moon princess would be able to kill Queen Beryl.

"Do you know the identity of the princess?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me, who she is?"

"No."

"Why do you think I'm going hang you?"

"Because during that great battle on the moon I had burned your hair completely off."

"Are you afraid of death?"

"No."

"Pull the leaver."

The monster pulled the leaver and she dropped. That is when a silver light shot out and cut the rope and she fell down the trapdoor.

"Who did that?"

"I did."

I'm going to make this alittle longer then what I thought thanks for reading. Have great day or night when ever you read this.


	3. Crescent Moon Warrior

Well I am back with Chapter 3 so let's celebrate.

Chapter 3

Every one tuned to see who had cut the rope and to their shock they saw a girl with silver armor with gold designs on it. The bottom was a skirt that was in four pieces, one piece was in front and the another was in behind, then one each side on her hips was another pieces of metal that both over lapped the front and back. The metal skirt came down as far as the sailor scouts skirts did. On her left hip was matching silver sword with gold markings on it. And resting on her head was a silver tiara and in the middle of it was a gold crescent moon. But there was there was no mistake the twin buns that sat on top of her head. But what were really noticeable are the white wings that spouted from her back.

"And who do you think you are?"

"My name is Crescent Moon Warrior."

"Do you really think that you will be able to stop me?"

"I don't think I know."

She reaches over and draws her sword and that is when they see that the millennium crystal is in the hilt. She raises the sword above her head and takes off into the air. She raises in to the air until her is level with Beryl on the other side of the park, with her arms straight she lowers the sword but stops when it is chest level and pointed at Beryl. Every one is to stun to see the four cloaked figures run up behind the prisoners and start to cut them free. When they were free they were handed there transformation pens (a rose in the case of Darien). But Beryl sees them.

"Stop them they set the Sailor brats free."

The cloaked figures jump on stage and throw of their cloaks and there stands the four generals, they were decked out in Silver armor. They pulled out there swords and got ready for the wave of monster on their way towards them. Dark Moon appeared next to them in similar armor of the knights. That is when Jadeite turns his head towards them.

"Not to sound rude or anything but we could use your help."

"Sorry." The scouts replied together.

"Jadeite leave them alone these are the same girls who believe that the great Sailor Moon actually died during the battle." Dark Moon chides.

"You are right."

The monster were almost on them when there was a blinding light behind them and the sailor scout and Tuxedo mask joined them in the line. When the wave of monster was feet from them Malachite yelled "For the Moon." Then they charged the monsters and started to dust them right and left. The crowd not wanting to be in the way started to leave and pretty soon there was only the monsters, Beryl, and the heroes.

While the scouts and the knights were fighting the monsters, Crescent Moon Warrior had performed an air assault on Beryl but had missed. She turned around and was about attack again, but Beryl had other plans. Beryl grabbed her staff and had grown black bat wings that had holes in them. Beryl flew at her and when staff hit sword came together dark light came off the staff and silver/gold light came off the sword. They charged several times but failed to inflect any damage but then when Beryl got sloppy and Crescent Moon Warrior got her in the side.

Down below they were finishing up with the monsters when they looked up and saw Crescent Moon Warrior get Beryl in the side. There had been a lot of monster but when they started fighting the monsters they found that because of the time that they had off they had gotten lazy and were out of shape and stood no chance against them.

The fight between Beryl and Crescent Moon Warrior was finishing up. With all the blood that Beryl had lost she had gotten weaker. Then with one hard blow Crescent Moon Warrior sent Beryl falling towards the ground, when Beryl hit the ground she tried to get up but before she could she could Crescent Moon Warrior was above her with the sword pointed at her heart.

"It will not work only the moon princess can kill me."

With a smirk on Crescent Moon Warrior's lips, that chilled Beryl to the bone, the crescent moon on her tiara started to glow and the tiara disappeared and there on her forehead was the mark of the moon royalty. Her armor disappeared and was replaced by a silk dress that was silver with gold lining. With not a thought to it she plunged the sword into Beryl's chest and with one last ragged breath Beryl laid dead and the princess yanked the sword from her chest and walked over to the last of the monsters and with a wave of her small hand the monsters were dusted.


	4. What Really Happened

Hello there my readers I am back with the last chapter to Dark Days. Now most of you might have guessed that Crescent Moon Warrior is Serena, but I am here to tell you that you are wrong for the most part. Continue to read to find out the truth and I have the sequel started, I think.

Chapter 4: What really happened

By: CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

As the group stared at the princess that stood there by the body of Beryl, she looked at them and then moved foreword, when she was about ten feet in front of them she stopped and then the generals and Dark Moon fell to there knees and bowed to the great one. Slowly the scouts and Tuxedo Mask did the same. When they did that Serenity bowed her head in greeted them. They all stood, Jupiter was the first to talk.

"Serena is that you?"

"No I am Serenity."

"Then were is Serena?" asked Mars

"I am right here."

They all turn to see the Beryl's general walk forward. When they saw him they got into a fighting stance. The general walked up to the princess and clasped hands with her. The general then ran a hand through his short blond hair.

"I it is good to see that you are alright there Serena." States Serenity

"I found a small resistance of generals, but they have been taken care of."

"That is good, now tell me something, will you grow your hair out again."

"I have been thinking about that, and I think that I will keep it short just to annoy you."

"Now what are you going to do now that you are free of me."

"I think that I will go do what we talked about."

"Are you up to that?"

"I don't think that we have much time left."

"All right."

"Not to sound rude, but what the hell is going on around here." States Venus

"Yes we are being a little rude, during the great battle we were knocked unconscious…" tells Serenity

"Unconscious!? More like we were floating some where between life and death." Interrupts Serena

"Yes, Serena, you are right. That is when my mother, Queen Serenity, came to us and told us that she could save us, but we would be split, Serena would have her own body and so would I. The body we shared was to damaged so we had to create two new bodies from moon magic and some love and justice that was still in the air here on Earth."

"When I was use to my body, I retuned to Earth and got a job as a general to spy on her. That is when I found out that Beryl had your transformers and the four knights. The others had been demons in disguise. That is when I found out that Serenity's sister was also on Earth. Beryl had felt her, so when I had found her I took her to the moons were Serenity was hiding. We reawakened her memories and she agreed to help us. Two days later I took the transformers and hid them. And then I got the knights out and hid them also on the moon. I told Jadeite were I had hid the transformers and how to get them and left. I convinced Beryl to come after you guys, and she actually listen to me. But on the condition that I stood next to her and was her voice. When she told me that she wanted Sammy dead, I shoot a signal to Dark Moon to get ready for her part. When Serenity showed up as Crescent Moon Warrior, I slipped off to get ready for my part, but was stopped by her other generals. We broke out in a fight, and by the time I had killed them the battle was pretty much over."

( Right now I forgot to tell you that when the knights were cutting the scouts and Darien free that they had also cut Serena's friends and family free. For fear they were hiding out of the why in some trees near by. When Beryl was killed they had walked out with Luna and Artemis following close behind. Luna and Artemis had gotten away and were watching the almost hanging, but could not hear from their distance.)

"Why are you guys not attacking that general?" asked Luna

"Because, Luna, I am not a general, I am Serena."

"Then if you are Serena then that must make you Princess Serenity." States Artemis

"That is correct."

"Where have you been, we've been looking for you forever." Screams Luna

"I have been close by. Serena and I have been sharing the same body for years."

"Serena, How long have you known you were the Moon Princess?" asked Artemis

"For to long."

"What do you mean 'For to long.'" Asked Luna

"Since I was five, when she first made herself known."

"How come you never told us?" asked Mercury

"I told her not to." States Serenity

"If you two shared the same body, then why is there two of you." Asked Sammy

"It is a long story, we will tell it again later." States Serena

(Two weeks later)

The plans were made. Serena was leaving for America in the morning and Serenity was to stay in Japan. Serenity and Serena had talked to Luna and told her that the brooch was destroyed in the great battle. With some help a new brooch was made and Serenity then had become Super Sailor Moon. They all agreed that Crescent Moon Warrior was to be saved for special reasons.

The reasons for Serena for heading to America were a mystery. The scouts agreed that it might have something to do with what ever they were talking about that day two weeks ago. Serenity and Darien had started to go out, and to the shock of everyone Serena did not seem to care. That night they were going to the park to have a party for Serena going away and to also celebrate the two week mark of the fall of Beryl.

There was a small stage set up were there people singing. Right now the Three Lights were up singing a song that they had written for this occasion. When they had finished a band set up and Serena and Serenity walked up to the stage and got on. The crowd got silent, and focused on them. As the band struck up the music and they started singing.

Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

More than you land spinning around,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe this is happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
The system overloads again.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

When they had finished they got a big applause and all they did was smile and bow

_Thank you for reading reviewing. This is the end of this story until the sequel. _

_Thank you_

Song: Rush by Aly and AJ


End file.
